Juste 4 petits mots
by lou
Summary: Os. Traduction. Comment 4 mots peuvent boulverser une vie à tout jamais... SSHG


« Juste 4 petits mots » (ou quand Lou se met à la traduction ))

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire : je ne suis que la traductrice de la fic de Kytheria.

N.D.A. : one shot en 3 parties

****

**Juste 4 petits mots...**

¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  
  


C'était le premier esprit vraiment brillant a avoir passé le seuil de Poudlard, depuis Merlin sait quand... et elle était une Gryffondor.

Elle était de ce type d'étudiants que les professeurs adoraient et espéraient avoir quand ils étaient entourés par une classe de Nevilles Longdubats et de Seamus Finnigans.

 « s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi juste un seul enfant qui veuilles vraiment apprendre ce que j'ai à lui enseigner. Laissez-moi faire une différence ! »

Nos prières collectives avaient été entendues, et une petite fille aux cheveux en broussaille et aux dents de lapins nous apparut.

Elle était plus brillante que n'importe quel autre élève ne pouvait  l'être,  et désirait vraiment accéder à la Connaissance que, nous, ses  professeurs, pouvions lui offrir.

Ce n'est que longtemps après que j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas une « petite fayote » comme beaucoup de ces camarades le disaient.

Elle aimait apprendre.

_L'esprit n'est pas un estomac à remplir mais un feu à allumer._

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée à Serdaigle ?

La réponse était simple : sa loyauté sans faille n'était définitivement pas un attribut des Serdaigle.

Ils étaient les Erudits, elle était une de celles qui prenaient part à l'action... Elle était une Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. 

Godric lui-même aurait eu des larmes de joie s'il avait pu la connaître.

Mais pour sa loyauté et ses origines moldues, elle aurait pu être une des miennes.

Merlin sait qu'elle avait de l'ambition. Pensez-vous que j'étais totalement inconscient  de ses vols dans ma réserve ?

Mais j'étais un serpent, qui patientait après avoir longuement observé et agissait en temps voulu.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle manigançait.

Il fut très facile de se glisser dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de contrôler sa potion.

Alors que je me tenais devant le chaudron bouillonnant et en observait le contenu, j'aurais voulu accorder 100pts aux Gryffondors simplement pour son esprit.

Aucun élève de seconde année n'aurait jamais pu préparer du Polynectar. Excepté moi.

Même si elle était une Gryffondor, je pouvais l'aider à ma manière.

La plupart d'entre eux auront la marque quand ils seront en âge de la recevoir, pour différentes raisons, comme l'avidité de pouvoir des serpentards, mais nous savons tous que la fin ne justifie pas les moyens.

Les Serdaigle feraient n'importe quoi pour accéder à la connaissance. Ils vendraient même leurs âmes. Si elle avait été une Serdaigle, j'aurais pu éduquer son esprit tout en le protégeant de Voldemort. J'aurais pu l'aider.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, elle n'était ni une Serdaigle, ni une Serpentard. Elle était une Gryffondor et la meilleure amie du Survivant  par dessus-tout et je ne pouvais rien y faire...

Avec l'annonce du retour imminent du Lord, je n'osais pas la sélectionner et ainsi la mettre face au danger.

De longues nuits durant, je restais seul dans mes appartements, considérant les options qui s'offraient à moi, mais j'avais les mains liées.

La seule chose que j'aurais pu faire pour l'aider aurait été de lui enseigner les arts sombres, et c'était quelque chose que je répugnais à faire. De toutes façons, elle aurait probablement refusé d'apprendre.

Nous savions tous deux que les arts sombres pouvaient vous dominer avant même que vous ne les maîtrisiez totalement.

Nous avions tous deux des rôles à jouer. Je devais favoriser les pathétiques élèves de ma maison et continuer à la décevoir, et elle devait aider ses amis à se préparer pour les batailles à venir.

Le destin était cruel, et nous jouions à un jeu dangereux.

Elle le savait aussi bien que moi, et dans le futur,  nous devrons en faire abstraction. Je me morfondais encore plus en sachant cela.

La partie était commencée.  Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne devaient  jamais connaître mon désir d'aider cette jeune fille brillante.

Ils ne devaient jamais savoir que cet esprit serait un instrument de leur déchéance.

Feignant l'indifférence, je ricanais méchamment et je l'insultais. Je la punissais et me moquais de cet esprit que j'admirais tant. J'enlevais des points à sa maison, et j'attendais.

J'attendais car je savais qu'un jour, son intelligence serait capable de démêler l'intrigue, de trouver les petits indices que j'avais semé, et que ce jour là, elle me trouverait.

C'est seulement là que je pourrais la prendre sous mon aile et lui enseigner tout ce qu'un esprit comme seul le sien pourra comprendre.

Un jour, elle comprendrait.  Mais jusque là, je faisait la silencieuse prière qu'elle ne m'oublie pas, comme je voyais dans ses yeux horrifiés et que je ricanais, « je ne vois aucune différence »

  
  


¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  
  


Il est amusant de constater à quel point votre vie peut changer avec seulement 4 petits mots.

Ainsi débutèrent mes aventures  dans un monde que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'exister. Ces 4 petits mots de Mac Gonagall « elle est une sorcière » m'ouvrirent les portes d'un monde que j'avais toujours cru imaginaire.

Le choipeaux fut placé sur ma tête et déclara que je devais être une Gryffondor, me plaçant avec d'autres personnes qui allaient devenir ma seconde famille pour les 7 ans à venir.

 « c'est ma faute professeur »  et ainsi commença mon amitié avec Ron et Harry

Durant ma 7eme année, ma pire année à Poudlard, 4 petits mots encore vinrent bouleverser ma vie, à jamais, « Ronald Weasley est mort » m'annonça un jour le directeur, ses si familiers yeux bleus remplis de peine.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment des événements qui suivirent. J'étouffais et  me mouvais dans un monde totalement flou.

Des bras puissants, recouvert de noir brillant me rattrapèrent juste avant que je ne chute, et puis, rien n'eut plus d'importance que ces 2 bras confortables et sombres.

Je me réveillais tard à l'infirmerie, pour trouver le Professeur Rogue rodant autour de moi. Son renfrognement familier, s'effaçant aussitôt qu'il me vit ouvrir les yeux.  Il appela Mme Pomfresh et me quitta dans un tourbillonnement de robes noires. 

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvants, et tous, d'Harry jusqu'aux professeurs me traitaient comme si j'étais faite de verre.

Excepté lui, bien entendu. Le professeur Rogue était aussi strict que d'habitude, et j'aurais commencé à aimer ses cours si seulement il ne me blessait pas toujours avec ces remarques désobligeantes.

Bien sur, mon travail était toujours parfait et j'en eu bientôt assez.  Je me demandais comment il pouvait avoir un cœur aussi glacé.

Je venais juste de perdre mon meilleur ami, et même si c'était difficile, il fallait que chacun y mette du sien, quitte à faire semblant.

Durant toute l'heure, je l'observais, fondant sur sa proie telle une panthère, dangereuse et impitoyable, ma colère ne cessant de croître.

La chose amusante à propos de çà, c'est que je ne l'ai plus hait par la suite.

Après que Harry commença à faire référence à « l'accident des dents », j'allais le voir pour lui offrir mes services, et je commençais à comprendre qu'il jouait en fait un jeu.

Il voulu me coller (mais jamais il n'y parvint) dans une vaine tentative de cacher ce qui se passait vraiment.

Et il voulait passer ses soirées à faire des recherches ou travailler à l'élaboration de nouvelles potions pour aider la Résistance.

Il me fit bien comprendre que nous devions nous montrer très prudents lors de nos entrevues, puisque nous pouvions être surveillés. Dans le privé, nous devinrent -si ce n'est amis- quelque chose de plus q'une relation étudiant à professeur.

Je l'admirais. Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne l'aurais jamais dérangé pour si peu, mais ce n'était pas des circonstances normales.

Même quelques Serpentards se demandaient pourquoi il était si dur envers Harry et moi.

Quand le cours prit fin, j'attendis derrière la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils sorte et se tourne vers moi

Je l'approchais, bouillonnante de rage.

Il resta de marbre comme je le frappais en criant et en pleurant, ma douleur refaisant surface.

Puis la tempête passa, il me prit dans ses bras et me rapprocha de lui et nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le sol dur et froid de la salle de potions.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs cessent  et que mon corps arrête de trembler.

 « Ici » dit-il de sa voix traînante, tout en conjurant un mouchoir « vous avez le nez qui coule ».

Je ris doucement  et murmurait un faible merci tout en me mouchant.

 « C'est mieux maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il tout en remettant en place une de mes mèches.

Je me rappelais soudain, épuisée par ma crise « je suis désolée de vous avoir frappé ».

Je chuchotais,  me sentant coupable comme je réalisais ce que j'avais fait.

Qui connaissait la douleur et la peine mieux que l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras ?

Qui d'autre s'en voulait plus que lui d'avoir été si cruel ?

Il me lança « : « ne t'en fait pas. Je détesterait  l'idée de devenir le punching ball des Gryffondors, même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire »

Il m'aida à me relever, tandis que j'essuyait  mon visage encore tout rougis par les larmes que j'avais versées puis je lui jetais un charme pour cicatriser les petites blessures que je lui avait faites

 « merci professeur Rogue, pour tout »

  
Il passa outre mes excuses et comme j'allais partir il me dit encore ces 4 petits mots :

 « Ron Weasley est mort. Mais vous, Miss Granger, vous êtes toujours vivante, rappelez-vous cela » il me fit un discret signe de la tête comme je me dépêchais de regagner mes prochains cours

¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

  
  


Il y a trois choses que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir dans toute ma vie. Devenir Maître des potions, avoir une compagne, que je trouvais en la personne du professeur Rogue, née Granger , revenue à Poudlard pour enseigner la  Défense contre les force du mal, et de ne surtout plus avoir le poids de la peur sur mes épaules.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que je les avais tous les 3.

La grande salle était en ébullition, les élèves exultaient, et pour une fois le bruit ne me dérangea pas.

Un groupe d'aurors et d'étudiants mélangés, arrêta ceux qui portaient la marque sombre au sein même des différentes maisons.

Dumbledore serra la main du Survivant qui semblait totalement hébété, comme si il ne réalisait pas encore que tout était fini.

Ma femme, resplendissante, jeta ses bras autour de moi, semblant oublier que je n'était vraiment pas partisan des effusions publiques, mais pour une fois, cela ne me dérangea pas.

Elle pleurait, des larmes de joie et de peine à la fois. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ce que la guerre avait coûté.

Je me demandais si cela en avait valu la peine. Assurément, car maintenant, nous étions libérés de la peur.

Potter se tenait près de nous à présent. Je me démêlais donc doucement des bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'accueillir.

Quand ils s'étreignirent, j'aurait pu jurer avoir vu une 3eme personne, aux cheveux roux éclatants, qui entourait le couple de ses 2 bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut, mais même un vieil imbécile aussi peu sentimental que moi, savait ce que son apparition représentait aux yeux d'eux deux, les héros de la guerre.

« plus de malédiction, Harry ? »lui demanda ma femme. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira « Bien sur, et c'est grâce à toi ». Je ne pu pas être plus d'accord.

Harry tandis sa main vers moi,  oubliant nos longues années de rancune, et je la serrais vivement. « cinq points pour Gryffondor » murmurais-je tandis qu'un petit sourire goguenard s'affichait sur mes lèvres

 « seulement 5 ? » me taquina-t-il en retour, tandis que je lui jetais mon regard le plus noir.

« votre maison ne mérite pas plus de gloire, Potter.  Hermione et vous avez déjà eu assez de reconnaissance »

  
Ils se sourirent tous les 2, et Dumbledore, qui avait apparemment entendu toute leur conversation, m'adressa un discret clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur les élèves.

La joie était telle, que même le directeur mit un certain temps à se faire entendre.

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent calmés et rassis, le plus puissant sorcier de notre temps se leva et prononça ces 4 mots :

 « la guerre est finie »  
  


La joie était telle, que malgré les charmes d'insonorisations, j'étais certain qu'on pouvait entendre les clameurs jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Mais cela m'était égal puisque, moi-même j'applaudissais à tout rompre.

Nous étions libérés de la peur, de la tyrannie, et en ce court instant, de la haine même.

Les sangs-purs étreignirent les enfants de moldus comme des égaux.

Les Serpentards célébrèrent la victoire avec les Gryffondors.

Elèves et professeurs confondus levèrent leur verres en l'honneur d'Harry et d'Hermione et à ce moment, plus personne ne pu résister à l'émotion, il n'y eut plus d'œil sec dans le grand hall, même les miens.

Je savais que demain les vieux préjugés referaient surface comme nous commencerions la douloureuse tache de reconstruire notre monde.

Demain, commenceraient les procès des Mangemorts capturés, et ceux qui s'étaient échappés seraient traqués sans relâche

Demain, le ministère serait tout chamboulé et les idiots comme Fudge seraient forcés à démissionner, et les innocents enfermés à Azkaban seraient libérés.

Demain, d'autre voudront prendre la place de Voldemort, car les vieux démons ne meurent jamais.

Tout çà, je le savais mais çà m'étais égal, et j'applaudissais quand même, avec les autres.

Parce que ce soir, nous étions libres.

La guerre était finie. 

FIN

reviews please ! vous savez, c'est pas si facile de traduire des fics -je n'ai bien sur pas fait une traduction littérale, mais plutôt « littéraire » ! ) - alors je voulais saluer tous les traducteurs –

voilà, biz à tous. 


End file.
